


(Un)Dead Dancing In Their Graves

by jimmytherevsullivan



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytherevsullivan/pseuds/jimmytherevsullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ashley are a little strange, but everyone knows they're weird little dudes. But hey, that's why they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Dead Dancing In Their Graves

"Ashley!" Andy whined as he stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix his hair and makeup before the band went on stage. They had about a half an hour before they had to go on, but the whole band put on a rather heavy amount of war paint for their shows, for aesthetic reasons, and stage theatrics, which Andy made sure was almost always there. Half an hour to fix makeup was almost nothing since they had so much to do.

"Ash isn't in here, Andy," CC answered, rolling his eyes at Andy's pout. He was such a drama queen.

"Where the fuck is he?! I can't do this shit myself!"

"You've done it multiple times before, Andy!"

"Yeah, but I'm not Ashley, he does it better!"

"Andy, you're impossible."

Andy nodded affirmatively with a grin, winking at CC, who just groaned, shaking his head before turning away to fix his bandana, so his hair wasn't getting as caught in it. As much, anyway.

"CC! Where's Ashley?!"

CC groaned again. "I don't know, ask Jake, he saw him last!"

Andy immediately walked over to Jake, his eyes narrowed. "Where's Ash?"

Jake just shrugged, not looking away from his own mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I dunno man, he said he needed to change his jeans about ten minutes ago."

Andy huffed. Whatever, fuck you too, Ashley. Andy his went back to his mirror, deciding to start fixing his makeup himself. He couldn't stand around waiting for Ashley forever, they /did/ have a strict time schedule for this stuff. If Andy was going to be completely honest, he really could do his makeup just fine on his own, he just really liked having Ashley touching him. Any excuse he got to be touched by him was a good one.

Andy leaned closer to the mirror so he could see his eyeliner better, dragging the pencil along his lower eyelid to thicken the lines so his eyes would be seen better on stage. He was so intently focused on thickening his eyeliner, he didn't notice Ashley come up behind him, until Ashley wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, grinning at Andy when he jumped a little, immediately pulling away from the mirror and spinning around to look down at Ashley with a pout.

"Asshole."

Ashley nodded in agrement, humming softly. "Need some help, love?" He purred softly, grabbing the pencil from Andy's hand and pressing their bodies together much more than necessary to be able to get close enough to touch up Andy's eyeliner.

Those two were ridiculous, Jinxx shook his head as he watched them from where he stood with Jake. But he supposed this was better than seeing their disgusting puppy love from when before they'd gotten together. It was no surprise it was Andy who asked Ashley out, but shockingly, Andy had gone to CC for advice. Jinxx remembered CC telling him about it like it was the funniest shit to ever exist. Jinxx could honestly see why. /Andy Biersack/ asking for advice on asking someone out. Jinxx snorted.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jake asked when he heard Jinxx's snort, and saw him staring at Andy and Ashley. Andy was now doing 'fixing' the body paint on Ashley's chest and back, pulling him in for soft, gentle kisses every now and then. Ashley sure as hell didn't seem to mind, but he always adored Andy's kisses. Well, if Jake was honest, Ashley would enjoy anyone's kiss or touch, but he didn't want to start telling people his band had a slut in it. But Ashley was extremely loyal to Andy, and that was definitely worth noting, so that was that.

Jinxx shrugged. "Those two idiots. They're certainly something. No idea how they went so long without actually getting together."

"No idea man, but I'd rather deal with this than whatever the hell was going on before."

Jinxx hummed in agreement, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall nearest him, watching Andy and Ashley still. 

Andy smiled at Ashley, tilting his chin up with his free hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. He didn't let it last too long, but long enough for them both to enjoy it. Ashley smiled as they pulled back from eachother, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Andy's neck, leaning up slightly to kiss at Andy's lip ring. It was his favourite thing since Andy's entire existence. He especially loved sucking on it while they were kissing, and sometimes biting around it, and he knew Andy liked it too, he just never said it out loud. There was a lot of things Andy never said, that Ashley just knew. But that's just how it was. Ashley was a little harder to figure out sometimes, but he was honest and very truthful when he needed to be, so Andy never had to worry. He smiled as he felt Ashley's lips at his ring, and ran his fingers through the shorter man's hair, gently tugging. Ashley grinned up at him.

"C'mon, you, we have a show to put on."

"For us or for the fans?!" CC laughed from somewhere behind Andy, causing Jinxx and Jake to snicker.

Andy rolled his eyes, just grabbing Ashley's hand in his own. "Fuck off, losers, you're just jealous."

"Of what?" Jinxx rolled his eyes. "Your pathetic excuses to touch each other constantly?"

Andy's face flushed red with that, and Ashley giggled with a shrug, pressing into Andy's side.

"Whatever. Let's go, we've got ten minutes 'til house lights go down."  
\-------

The concert was going really great, in Andy's opinion. Had to be one of their best. Jinxx and Jake were playing as hard as they could, CC was going fucking nuts back there as usual, Ashley and Andy were harmonizing even better than usual, and Ashley was perfection as usual in general.

Andy grinned at Ashley as they began their next song. He adjusted his headset mic slightly so the mic was closer to his mouth (it moved around a lot from Andy's violent movements), and he stared right at Ashley as he began singing at his cue.

"I cannot hide what's on my mind, I feel it burning deep inside. A passion crime to take what's mine- Let us start living for today! Never gonna' change my mind, we can leave it all behind! Nothin's gonna' stop us. No not this time!"

Andy was moving closer to Ashley slowly as he sang, Ashley doing the same to Andy as they sang together.

"Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight! This is a rebel love song! Hearts will sacrifice--" Andy suddenly stopped singing to let Ashley finish off the chorus, rushing over the few feet left between them and kissing him on the cheek, grinning and winking as he walked off again.

"My outlaw eyes have seen their lies; I choke on all they had to say. When worlds collide what's left inside, I hold on tight and hear you pray.."


End file.
